It's the Way
by SilverstriderHell
Summary: Sora just left his home and his first love. To find him self- face to face with the man he once married and grew up with as a child. Will Sora let go of his first love to let Riku back into his life? And what secrets does Riku have. Senior year will never be the same again. Angst for latter and M for when we get to the good stuff *wink*


It was the way that his eyes pierced through to my soul I knew he was everything to me. The aqua blue was so vibrant I could gaze into them forever. It just made it so much harder to see him go. This man standing right in front of me, my love, his eyes shifting into a wavy of concern. It was like he really could see what was in my soul. He knew something was wrong. That something was eating at me.

My heart was racing I had no clue what to say let alone what to do. How could I let go of someone I had thought I loved so deeply? It is not like I am doing this on my own will. I could not change fate. This was meant to happen maybe for the best. You always have to think of the positive in life. This is something that I always have felt and he knew it.

"What is wrong?" He said in his soft sultry voice. He knew I would just melt into his arms every time if he used that tone with me.

"We are moving, we just finished up packing" Even I could hear the sadness in my own voice. The shakiness as each word spilled out my mouth. I did not want to go. This was the home I had grown up in. The place I had grown so much from. Were all my dreams started and now I feel like they are going to end too, just like my love.

He took me into his arms embracing me with what felt like his whole being. I don't think we could have gotten any closer until his lips gently were presses up against mine. I let out a small mew like sound allowing him access to more then just my lips.

His silver hair was brushing up against my face, but I could not be bothered to move it. My attention was fully on the man licking and nibbling his way down my neck. I moaned out in pleasure when he reached the nape. He had known this was a weak spot of mine. I could not change the fact I'm moving, but I could stop him from taking me one last time, because I did not want it to feel like it was forever.

I pushed my love back with a gentle ease. He gave me once again the look like he had understood my train of thought.

"It's ok I understand, I just don't want to have us end like this."

" I know nor I, Kadja, but my father has to go to the main land to work"

"Will you ever be back Sora?"

" I'm unsure I wish I could say yes, but he got his promotion to Marketing Director."

We made our way over to my bed and sat down on the side. Our hands intertwined never wanting to let go. I did not want to let go.

My father caught his big break and was in charge of marketing this kid name Cloud. You see my father works for a modeling company and came across this blond begging for change at the market. He was around 18 years old and had the looks to kill. My father knew that change was not going to help this kid out and so he had cleaned him up took a few photos of him. And ever since then he has been a huge hit with his company. And to reward him they gave him a promotion, but had meant we had to move all of us. My whole family including now Cloud. My father took him in as a guest. My mother had thought he was nuts bringing in a complete stranger, but that's just how my family worked.

"Lets never forget to wright to each other ok!" I said with some excitement trying to change the mood of our conversation. I did not want this to be a somber moment. I wanted us to just sit back and enjoy the rest of the time he had together.

Kadja always had a sort of temper to him, but I always found that I could calm him down. Just my presence changed who he was. When I was not around him he was a completely different human. That was something that scared me the most about moving to the main land.

"Yeah sure, forever right?" His voice was that now of concern like he did not believe this was going to happen. I could feel his spirit be crushed. This was the second time letting someone close to me go. I had moved now twice in my lifetime, but the one I hardly remember. Yet what I'm saying now feels slightly familiar my heart ached.

Kadja got up to leave it was getting late and we both had herd the door open. Meaning it was our last time together to be alone. We were leaving in the morning. I had thought it was best if I did not let him know until the last minute possible.

I walked over to the doorframe that he just passed and I reached out for one last embrace. The tears now rolling down my face. I pulled tighter to his back staining his shirt with my tears. He reached back to place his hand in mine his thumb caressing mine.

Morning never came sooner in my lifetime. It felt like a flash. One moment I was embracing someone and next I was packing up the rest of my belongings. There was only a few more things to pack up, just my bedding and posters that hung on my walls.

"Sora! Are you almost done up there dear? Breakfast is almost done, then we are leaving."

" Give me a few more moments mom" sheesh she thinks that I can get everything done in a matter of a few minutes.

I finished folding all my bedding and placed it into one of the vacuum-sealed bags. They definitely made this whole moving thing so much faster. Before I had known it I was done. I made my way down with the box that consisted of the reminder of my room. Cloud had seen me coming down the stairs and took the box out of my hands to bring it out to the moving van.

That was it; my family's whole life packed neatly in a small van. Ironic is it not. Everything that makes us well us, all our worldly belongings can fit into such a small space. Everything that we gathered over the years photos, posters, love notes, my moms favored lamp everything. It felt so strange to see it all packed away and not sitting on my desk or her lamp in the living room.

I walked over to the kitchen area were I saw my mother handing out bagels to my father and now Cloud who came back from dropping of my belongings. I was just the one spacing out and missed the fact he came back so quickly.

" I'm sorry it is nothing fancy, but it will do until we get to our new place for dinner"

My mother was a simple stay at home mother. My father made enough money for us to all live confortable off of, so she decided to stay at home and sell her crafts online. It was just for fun for her to pass her time. Yet my mother loved to cook so it probably was killing her feeding us all bagels she got from the bakery down the road.

"Sora, did you manage to say good bye to your friends?" Cloud said with a little hit of sadness in his voice. I knew that I could not blame him fro everything that has happened. Since I know that it was for the best. My father really needed this promotion after taking in Cloud and me going off to college next year.

"yeah…."

"It will be all right you will make friends very quickly you always have. I think we are moving to the same city as one of your previous friends."

"Huh? What do you mean by that mom. I know no one in the city!" I had no clue what my mother was referring to since tis would be the first visit to the city. How can I have friends in a place I never visited before?

My mother let out a slight giggle like I was forgetting something important.

"Sora, how can you forget about Riku! He was your first crush after all."

"Hmmm…Riku. Nope mom does not ring any bells." ….

I felt like my mother and dad were now looking at me with confused looks and blushes on both of their faces.

"Well I suppose that is possible you were only five when we moved the first time away from Destiny Island, but I herd a few years back that they too moved to the city. His mother is still my best friend!"

I started to slightly remember Destiny Island. I was so young how do you think they could expect me to remember someone from age five! And what do you mean by my first crush. The name rings a bell, but I can't put a face to the name. I have no idea what Riku looks like. I had always known I favored guys and my family accepted that from me, but I never imagined I started that early. I let out a slight chuckle at that.

"Mom, what do you mean by first crush?"

"Aish…sheesh Sora how can you forget about your husband? I remember marring you two countless times in the front yard. We had to put a stop to it when you both started having "honeymoons" under the blankets."

My face instantly went red and I covered my face. I was so embarrassed and my mom said this so calmly like it was normal for five year olds to have fake marriages. And in front of Cloud none a less! He did not need to know this information and nor did I. Cloud was still acclimating to living with us. It has been only six months. I knew he was grateful for what my father is doing, but going from homeless into a crazy family like mine can be nerve-racking.

"MOM!"

"Oh, Sora calm down your mother is only teasing you, but it was adorable when you dressed up in your mothers wedding dress. The thing practically engulfed you!"

"Ok guys can you lay off for a moment…so Riku lives in the city?"

I surly hope that he does not remember any of this. This is way to embarrassing to share with anyone. I mean it would be great to have a friend in the City to show me around. I'm going to be finishing my senior year in a school I have no friends at.

"Ok Boys we really have to get going. It is going to take us a few hours and a ferry ride to get to our new home"

Father could be all fun and games, but also serious at times too. So we all finished stuffing our faces and made our way to the van and our family car. I had to sell my car since it would cost more in gas and the ferry ride to keep it. But father had said with his new bonus he would help me buy a new one. Our family car was nice we had a BMW X3, so I knew this trip was going to be easy with the way it drove.

I got into the back of the car looking back at our now old house. I could see Kadja getting out from his own home. It looked as though he him self had just woken up. He made his way over to the SUV and leaned in. He wore nothing crazy just a simple pair of Levi jeans and a white V-neck that hugged his body just right.

"Were you going to leave without saying good bye again"

"No…" I did not want to say yes; yes I was because I was too much of a coward to say good-bye again. Once was more than enough for one person to bare.

He leaned in and ignored the looks I was getting from my mother and Cloud and gave me a simple peck on my forehead.

"I'll miss you, don't forget to write…like we had promised"

"I won't…good bye"

And just like that he left closing the door behind him. And my mother turned the car on the engine sored to life and we took off. It felt simple in a way letting go like that. My heart ached and I instantly took out my cell phone:

Kadja, I won't forget. I will call as soon as we make it to our new home…

Ten minutes passes by and we were almost to the docks to board the first ferry and no response. I was concerned that he was giving me the silent treatment for hurting him. By getting to close and then leaving we had only just started seeing each other no more then eight months ago, but it had felt like years in my opinion.

I will give him is space. I did not want to become the pushy type of person. I glanced out of the window to watch the land pass by. I was unsure if I was truly ready to start a new chapter in my life, but I don't think I have any other choice. This was home to me and now I'm going to be living in a City. I'm NOT a city boy was all I was thinking about before I drifted off to sleep

My mothers voice had woken me from slumber.

" But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet….Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day…"

"MOM…really not again with Train find another song to be obsessed with already that song came out in the 90's I swear!"

"Na, na,na,na,na , na, na, na, na,na…." It was like perfect timing for her that matched up with the song. I felt like I was never going to win this battle. It has been non-stop I feel bad for Cloud mom probably has already had this song on re-play about 18 times by now. She herd it once play in the grocery store and that was the end of it. Nothing else was ever playing in our car. She had though turned down the music and stopped signing.

I looked outside and noticed the city lights, but it was dark outside. I must have been sleeping for some time now. Whenever I get into a car- other then when I'm driving- I always fall asleep in a matter of seconds, even if I was not tired. I once asked my mother why her response was simple: It was the only way to get you to sleep when you were a kid.

"How much longer mom, I'm getting kind of hungry?"

Waiting for her response I took a quick look down at my phone to see if any new text had arrived in my sleep. I saw nothing…but a few junk emails and an email from my new school showing my class schedule.

"Soon, we are about ten minutes away. We are currently in the City area. Our house is just on the out skirts. It will only be a five-minute drive to your school Sora. And Cloud there is a community College about fifteen that you can look into if you ever find time"

Before I knew it we were pulling into our new home. It looked like every other in the area we just drove into. Well expect for a few that looked quite lavish. Like they had money, but we were simple. A little cookie cutter house was more than enough for us. It had a one car parking garage to the right and the lighted up path to the front door.

It looked nice I was not saying anything bad. I knew my mother had picked it out. It definitely looked like something every girl dreamed of when they grew up; the good old house with a white picket fence type.

The moving van my dad was driving parked on the side of the road as my mother pulled up into the drive way. She reached up on the visor of the car hit a few buttons and the door opened up. We parked.

I was more than happy to get out of the car my legs were more than cramped and I was beyond tired of the song mom had on repeat over and over and over again!

I gave a quick look over to Cloud to see how he was doing. How he was dealing with all of this. He just gave me a quick nod and a small smile. He hasn't really opened up to me yet. And only my father and mother know the reason why he was homeless be begin with. I just leave him be most of the time.

My mother and father must have been planning his for months. Everything was already right in place. As soon as you stepped up into the house you entered into a large area filled with new furniture. I was wondering why we had left all of ours behind. I guess we are selling our house furnished to get more money from it.

Everything was really nice and matched light brown/tan love seat with two adjacent chairs. They looked super comfy like the ones that you sit in and it feels like they are giving you a huge bear hug. In the center was a very soft green blue not a teal, but more green ataman/table. The sofa also had throw pillows that color. And how it was possible the walls two were the same exact color seams. I guess my mother had gone all out with her OCD.

"Mom, this looks AMAZING! You sure we can live here. I'm almost to scared to touch anything!"

"Well I for sure will have stricter rules, no soda in the family room. That's for damn sure. You see the white carpets damn straight they are going to stay that color!"

"HAHA yeah sure mom, who's bright idea was to use white carpets when it's the entrance through the garage."

Even Cloud got a good laugh at that. We ventured in a little more into the house and a cute floating table with chairs around it was next to the kitchen. The kitchen was incredible. I secretly loved to cook, but only if no one was around. Yet don't ask me to bake! For some reason baking was one skill I did no poses.

"Boy's you go fight over who's room is going to be who's. BUT do not think you are going to get the master bedroom!"

Cloud and I gave her a little like of an eye roll with that one. Of course we would not take the master bedroom, but does not mean we are not going to take a peak at it.

Cloud and me made our way up stairs that was simple enough. We just passed the very small hallway from the kitchen to get to the stairs. Also from the stairs you are able to see the main entrance.

"Hey Cloud you nervous?"

"About what, moving or modeling"

"Well I guess a little bit of both"

We had made it up the stairs and stated to make our way into the very first room we saw to the left. It was empty, but a simple queen size bed was in the center.

" I'm more nervous about making your father proud of me. Making him feel like it was worth moving your whole family"

"Cloud you will do GREAT! And you know we were going to move one day. Because I know for sure my dad was going to get the promotion with or without you. It just excelled the time line a bit faster."

I gave him a little bit of a friendly arm punch.

"cheer up…your older than me ,Oppa"

"oppa?"

"yeah, it means that you are older than me silly. Do you not watch Korean Dramas? Like come on duh!"

A soft chuckle came out of Cloud. Everyone in the house learned that I have a "secret" obsession with Korean Dramas. They were so tired of reading the sub titles that they ended up buying me my own TV fro my room. Hey I can't complain I ended up with a nice 45" 4K. What can go wrong with that!

"I'll take this one"

huh? I was snapped out of what we were just talking about to the situation at hand. Who gets what room. And it seems Cloud picked this one without seeing the rest. Sucks to be him if he just picked the smaller room out of them all.

"No back'see's then!" As I ran out side the room to quickly peek into every room to find the biggest. It so happened to be the one right above Clouds. It was nice though since it had a dome window in it. You know the kind that you can sit on the ledge and peer out and it almost feels like you are outside. And it was right next to the bathroom. These spikes yes defy gravity, but they take a lot foe care and maintained. I think I have more hair products then most females.

I ran back to were Cloud was I must have taken a really long time day dreaming or exploring, but he had already gotten four boxes into his room. Granted that is all he really had. When my dad found him he had a suitcase to his name.

It worked out in my favor too. Since I was around his age, him being 18 and I 17 ALMOST, mind you 18, I'm very proud of that fact. Dad gave me his credit card and we went to the mall to get things for him. I could not help it if a few shirts and hoodies for me made it to the counter. I mean after all I was using my car, my gas. It was just right that I got something out of it too right?

" I found my room, lets go tell mom and get something to eat. I'm dying here"

And as if right on queue both of our stomachs made a little bit of a growl. We made it down to the kitchen area. It must have been a long time as well since both mother and father have almost fully unpacked the van. Granted things were still in the boxes, but it was in the house.

Both of my parents never really slow down, both of them equally stubborn and never take a moment to break. It would not surprise me if I came home from school tomorrow to find it all unpacked. Like it had never happened in the first place.

"Ma, What's for dinner?"

"Well it's kind of late 9PM and you have school tomorrow…hmmm"

"Bunny…what do you think we should do? I REALLY do not feel like cooking after that drive"

"Well I suppose we could just order pizza, I know of a place around here"

My dad had to come out this way often since this was the main branch for his company. For a long time he worked at home or commuted to the local branch they had on our island. Either way he got out his cell phone and placed our order to the Village Pizza in town.

Until it came we just all continued to bring in my boxes since it seemed I was the last one to do anything. And started to unpack. I glanced at my cell phone and sent a quick text again to Kadja; and a quick selphy too to show my new room and that I'm not horribly un-happy with the move.

 **ring** **ring**

The doorbell was going off it seems as though the pizza was here great!

My mother handed me the money as she continued to unpack our dishes so we had something to eat on.

I raced to the door. It had felt like hours since we made the call. I opened the door to be greeted by a younger man with bright ass red hair. It was medium in length, but it was his eyes that truly caught me off guard. They stood out so much bright vibrant green. It was the opposite of what you would picture. It almost seemed like he could have been wearing contacts. And then it was the two odd tattoos I'm assuming right below each eye. Tear drops?

It definitely was a nice view once I made my way down to his body he seemed very fit and slender. And he also had the key to my heart. The pizza.

"Mori residence?" he said with some hesitation.

"YEP!, that's us" I said a little to enthusiastic….

"Did you just move, this place was vacant a few months ago"

"Just today actually" He handed me the pizza. I placed it on the table to the right of the door. So I could grab the money out of my pocket.

"Do you go to school?" He gave me what quickly looked like a once over and smirked

"Yeah, I start tomorrow I'm going to be a senior." I handed him the money

"Keep the change"

As her turned to leave he turned around real quick right before I was to close the door. And he said "see you at school then" and gave me another smirk.

Well he seemed friendly that's for sure. But it made me a little excited to get to school tomorrow. Not only do I now have Riku, that is if he remembers me, but I can guarantee that the pizza guy will find me too. With the way he was checking me out. I blushed some, but remembered that I still have Kadja.

The rest of the night was simple. We ate, cleaned up, showered, and went to bed. We all had things to do in the morning so we did not make a huge event for the night.

I managed to get out of bed with ease. It was not too hard to fall asleep in a place that was new. It was not as bad as I was imagining being honest. My alarm was the one who woke me up. I have it set up with my Ipad to wake me up to my playlist. This morning was "Glad you Came" by the Wanted. This was very interesting since for the last five years I have been doing this every song almost reflected something that was going to happen to me that day.

"You cast a spell on me, spell on me. You hit me like the sky fell one me, fell on me. And I decided you look well on me, well on me. So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me."

I got up and packed my messenger bag and made my way down the stairs. My mother had prepared me cereal bar, because that was all that he had at the time. I don't do mornings and she knew that. And we made our way over to the garage to take me into school. She had to come in briefly just to sign some last minute paper work.

The drive was short I had left my mother to do her thing. As I took out my cell phone to see what my first class was again. From the email they had sent me now two days ago.

Hmm ok so it looks like I have Advanced English first. Then Drawing three, History, and to finish my day off it seems I have Chemistry four. But how do I get to any of these classes. The halls were filled with so many students. It was almost overwhelming until I herd a call out.

"Yo, Mori!"

I turned around at the student call out of my last name. Who in this area knows me?

And as soon as I turned around I saw that crazy red hair.

"Umm hi…?" I studded out…well I knew he was going to find me, but I did not think that quickly. I guess good timing though because I'm so lost.

"My name is A-X-E-L…. Axel. Got it memorized" he said with his trademark smirk.

"what classes do you have, here let me see" As he abruptly took my phone out of my hands.

How he had know that I was looking at my class schedule beet's me, but that was slightly rood to take my phone out from my hands. Yet I was not going to say anything right now, because the bell was going to ring at any time now. I could see the halls clearing. Less and less students were out and about.

"Hmm Advanced English …."

"Oh Sora, you can call me Sora that's my name" I feel like I sounded completely stupid at that point.

"Ok Sora" he gave out a light chuckle at my very awkward introduction.

"Well your class is down the hall and the first right, but you better hurry up. I can't take you my class is in the opposite direction. And I can't be late AGAIN."

" Well thank you Axel I will be taking my leave now."

And I started my way down the hall, but just as I took my turn I saw long silver hair. The same length as Kadja. Same build as Kadja….No way… did he follow me here. Could that be the reason why he has not been texting me? His family had money a lot of money. They basically owned a house in every country. His father was apart of a huge private army, if not the CEO, but I never bothered to truly ask.

I called out

"KADJA"

I ran up to whom I though was Kadja and pulled on his shoulder just to be greeted with someone else. Someone breathtaking. His lightly tan skin was smooth no flaws. His silver hair was perfectly layered and down past his shoulders. Different, but just slightly from Kadja's, but from afar you could not see the difference. His eyes, what is up with people's eyes in this part of town. It was also like he two would see into my soul.

His eyes were warm and a little shocked at the same time. The sent from his body was intoxicating. Needless to say though this was definitely not Kadja.

"Sora…"

Was all that this mystery man said before the bell rang and I darted off into the door on the right.


End file.
